As Far As The Eye Can See
by ImaginaryInk
Summary: Set on Planet Namek - Vegeta discovered Bulma's hideout and bullied her into giving him her Dragon Ball and something more. Both unwilling to surrender, a challenge was made but there can only be one winner. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Disclaimer: Last I checked, DBZ wasn't mine.**

**I was bored, and imagination ran wild. You know how it is. Just needed to get it out of my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was a lush of green, reflecting off the blue little islands below that were equally beautiful. The lake and ocean waters were calm but like any other calm waters, there was always a mean storm brewing nearby just waiting to pounce on those who least expected it. And though all was quiet, air-borne creatures were soaring hysterically towards south and north, clashing harshly into one another. Landed inhabitants scurried off into hiding, never to be seen until all fears subsided.

Meanwhile, in several obscure parts of the planet, natives were dying, if not dead, by the hands of an evil galactic warlord that goes by the name of Lord Frieza. The tyrant was here for one thing and one thing only; to get his hands on the Namekian's sacred Dragon Balls. Once he has them all, he would make his wish for immortality and every non-living thing, living beings, planets, stars, and even the very grains of sands he walked upon would be at his disposal.

He would be unstoppable.

In the meantime, somewhere on the other side of the blue-green planet, the one called Vegeta, a prince of the fallen Saiyan race, flew over the half water, half terrain planet. He had just stolen all of Frieza's Dragon Balls and had hidden them somewhere secure. But just for safekeeping, he clamped one tightly between his arm and body away from the rest and roamed the planet in search for that mystical orb which he kept out of sight in the depths of a lake.

As he blasted straight towards said lake, he came to an abrupt halt in mid-air. His newfound ability to be able to sense energy really came in handy. He has sensed an extremely low energy to his left and assuming it was a space creature, had ignored it. Until it spiked, albeit still low. No space creature's energy, especially one without a single intelligent cell in its fibre, would heighten to such a notch. That was enough to pique his interest, and suspicions.

He hovered in mid-air facing the left. His eyes narrowed into slits as his senses honed in onto that particular life force. And not even another second later, it spiked again and this time, he wasted no time before blasting towards it.

He found himself headed for an uplifted gorge, surrounded by tall and rocky hills on both sides. With a burst of quiet energy, he went straight for it and landed silently on the tip of his toes.

"... this is just great! I seriously cannot believe that you can be this stupid, Bulma! I mean, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? Obviously I didn't know what I was thinking!"

It was the earth woman, and by the sounds of it, she must have done something out of her ordinary. It explained the odd self-talking and arguing behaviour. The woman had her back to him seated behind a table, which the saiyan was partly glad. It was funny to have bumped into her on this escapade of his. He knew she was on the planet, but he never once thought he would face the blue-haired paled-skin lady head-to-head in battle, much less alone. Vegeta has never seen a woman, a humanoid who looked so much like him, with such captivating colouring. And to top it off, she was clearly talking – more like chastising – herself. What an odd creature, indeed.

He's heard of this earth woman before. From the little things the bald midget and Kakarot's spawn have said for his sensitive ears to pick up, she seemed to be a mechanical genius, filthy rich, beautiful to boot... and loud.

No doubt about the last one, though. He's seeing it first-hand as of now.

So, in the middle of her self-loathing tirade, Vegeta quirked an eyebrow and inched towards her, carefully sidestepping the boulders that obstructed his pathway.

"I swear I can be so stupid sometimes, it's not funny..." she ended with an angry sigh, slamming the useless object at hand onto the table.

Vegeta smirked slyly, "I couldn't agree more."

It only took Bulma a split second to react before she knocked over the chair and twirled on her feet. She gasped aloud and knocked herself backwards into the table. Her eyes widened when they realised who it was locking glares with her.

"Y-you!"

With arms folded across his chest, the smirk on his face remained and his eyes narrowed wickedly. Then his lips curled into a full blown leer, revealing his pearly canines. Bulma stumbled behind, nearly tripping on her ankles several times but she held her stance. Terror was written on her face but something told her that she should not yield to her fears, although it wouldn't be deemed stupid to retreat to safety. After all, she was only a defenceless woman.

"Stay away, or I'll... I'll shoot!"

Maybe, not so defenceless.

Yanking a ki laser gun from her hip holster, she drew her weapon pointing directly at his heart. If his grin could go any wider, it was this moment. He had near burst into a laughing fit at her pitiful attempt of defence but maintained his cool, save for that wicked smile plastered on his face.

"What do you think that will do to me?"

Bulma swallowed hard, her focus diminishing by the second. _He's joking! He must be!_

"Split my skull?" he daringly took a giant step forward, forcing Bulma to take one backwards.

"Beam me to death?" and another one. It was clear as day to Vegeta that the earth woman was beginning to shake violently.

"Tickle me?"

Closer and closer he advanced, tossing the Dragon Ball in his hand towards to the one that belonged to her. He had her cornered and Bulma quivered, fear rapidly rising from the pits of her stomach making her nauseated. With a swift movement of his hand, Vegeta swiped the weapon from her before crushing it with his hand and throwing it to the far end of the premise. Sparks flew from its intricate circuitry, indicating its own demise and Bulma whimpered weakly at the sight of it. She had her back pressed into the rocky walls and Vegeta felt compelled to trap her between his hands. Planting his fists on either side of her head, she now stood between two rocks with no possible escape from either one of them.

"Look, I know what you want, and I'll give it to you!" she told him, desperate to get out of his clutches.

"You do?" he mocked her, his eyes narrowed playfully.

"It's there! It's right there, behind you. Take it! I'm not even going to try and stop you!" she pleaded with him when he hadn't even turn to look at the direction she was pointing at. He was just looking at her.

"Clearly, you don't know what it is that I want," he sneered, mildly annoyed.

"The Dragon Ball! It's right there! Take it and go! Leave me alone!"

He straightened himself and brushed the back of his hand on her cheek. Bulma flinched violently, expected to be hit but the strike didn't come. Vegeta tilted his head to the side at a miniscule amount, curious, as he locked eyes with her. Then he lowered his face, stopping at a mere inch from her nose.

"I'm going to take the Dragon Ball," he explained to her in a hush. Then he licked his lips, his eyes roamed over her from head to toe suggestively. And slowly, he smirked, "... and I'm going take you."

And if there was a time to ever possibly sink further into the rock behind her, this was it.

"No," appalled, she shook her head, feeling tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, yes. Spread 'em."

"Y-you don't want to do this," she stammered, taking in gulps of panic breaths as Vegeta descended upon her. He nestled his face at the nook of her neck, inhaling the distinct scent she permeated.

"I overpower you by leaps and bounds, woman. 48,000 to 5. I strongly suggest that you lay back and just enjoy the ride."

"P-please," she closed her eyes and swallowed hard when he pressed himself on her. Her mind had stopped working the moment he deliberately pushed his excited manhood to her thigh.

"It won't hurt. It'll be fun, I promise," he whispered huskily and held her waist to draw her closer to him, his hands sensually caressing her sides.

"I-I'll do anything. Just don't touch me, please," she pleaded with him, tears of fear rolling down her cheeks.

He stopped his ministrations and smirked with sick delight, "Anything?" He took one step backwards as he folded his arms, waiting for her answer.

Free from his grasp, she wrapped her hands around herself as if that was all it took in the world to keep her safe and let out a sigh of defeat. With a hesitant nod, she averted her gaze, suddenly finding the little rock on the ground very interesting.

"When we get out of this planet, after all this bullshit," she then turned to look at him with hopeful eyes, "You can go to earth and find me there, and I'll build you something. Anything you want!"

Bulma Briefs wasn't a businesswoman for nothing. If anything, she was born and bred to manipulate sticky situations and this was no different. She could promise him the universe and Frieza's head on a silver platter, just so he would comply. After all, no one ever said anything about delivering them. Should luck be on her side, he'd probably die along with this planet and he'd be out of her hair.

But being an experienced manipulator and strategist himself, Vegeta was not buying her proposition one bit. Instantly he called her bluff but decided not to divulge it yet just so he could hold it against her should they successfully escape the planet. So with one swift movement, he cupped her chin and pushed her back up against the wall.

"You can do that later. Now... you strip."

Bulma gasped, her eyes widened till they could go no wider.

"Are you crazy?" she narrowed her eyes in shock, though she'd already expected nothing more from the likes of him.

"Only when I'm not killing... things," he smirked evilly and took a few steps backwards, folding his arms while thriving in the appalled expression on her face.

As if she couldn't be any more shocked, Bulma merely stood rooted at her spot, dumbstruck by the saiyan who had just demanded her to do his sick bidding and had so casually describe what he does best. Not one to take orders from anybody, especially him at this very moment, she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. To hell with facing a universal murderer! Defiance was clearly in her eyes as she refused to allow him to push her around.

"No, you sick psycho," she retaliated firmly, enunciating her words.

"Don't test me, earthling," he rebutted. Such as herself, he was not one to be trifled with, "Now it's either you strip yourself or I'll do it for you, which will it be? Personally, I wouldn't mind doing the honours," he grinned slyly, his eyes giving her another appreciative once-over.

Bulma folded her arms firmly, a clear indication that she wasn't budging. While Vegeta was being Vegeta, he scowled, descended, and towered over her. She squeaked and shot her hands out to attempt blocking him from approaching any nearer.

"Alright, I'll do it! Just stay away, like, ten feet!"

Vegeta halted in his stride and growled deeply, glaring impatiently at the infuriating woman. He wanted a little fun on the side, did he not? And obviously she wasn't the willing party. _In fact, too unwilling and difficult. Maybe she's not worth it at all_, he thought. _Plus, she seems afraid of what I might do, not much of who I am. Are all humans like this? How annoying!_

Bulma turned away, deliberately facing her back to him. _I can do this. It's not like I've never done so to save my ass. If there was ever a time to do it again, this is it!_

Every so often she'd cautiously turn to the side just to keep an eye on him, hoping that he wouldn't pounce on her like he appeared to be. Slowly, she unzipped her mustard-hued sleeveless parka and let out an exasperating sigh. She would have to drag this out as long as she could, and pray for Krillen or Gohan to return.

"Sick pervert," she mutter under her breath. He'd heard it, but ignored.

Discarding her first piece of clothing to the side, she cursed all the gods, known and unknown, for putting her in such a situation. She cursed herself for stupidly picking an obscure and isolated hideout, all in the name of 'safety'. She cursed Krillen and Gohan for leaving her alone and exposed to potential danger. She cursed said potential danger, praying for his death and that he'll die an agonising death, slow and extremely painful.

Trembling under the murderous glare she knew that was there, slowly, she pulled on her right sleeve and freed her arm before doing the same to her left. Bundling her black top to her shoulders, she pried the clothing over her head and let it join the parka on the ground.

Vegeta watched with much amusement and pleasure as the woman ever so slowly removed her clothing one by one. His eyes roamed the small of her back and traced the contours of her shoulder blades and the curve of her back that fell at the waist. He relished in the paleness of her smooth-like skin and mindlessly licked his lips. Until she stopped after the second piece and covered her front with her hands.

"This is as far as I'll go," Bulma muttered, her head lifted defiantly in the air as she refused to even let him get a glimpse of her front.

"Not yet. Remove the rest."

Unwilling to fully turn, she snapped her head to the side and glared at him from the corner of her eyes. A scowl was firmly plastered on her face, one that would make even the saiyan prince himself proud. Her nose flared with anger rising with every pump of her blood and very roughly, she pulled down her black leggings, panties, and shoes all at once in a huff. Once discarding the remainder of her attire, she hmph-ed and covered her front once again and stood in all her glorious nakedness with her back still facing him.

His eyes hungrily took all of her from where he stood, a lecherous grin forming on his lips.

"Drop your hands," he ordered, and to his surprise, she complied in a fit of anger.

"I hate you. I wish you'd die," she muttered under her breath.

He ignored her, unfazed by her harmless remark, "Turn around. Slooowly."

Very hesitantly, though irritation was clearly shown in her demeanour, Bulma turned to face him. Thankful that he suggested taking it slow, she'd decided to once again drag this out as long as she could. So, very slowly, like he wanted, she turned, exposing her frontal glory to his eyes. It wasn't until she was directly facing him did he demand her to stop. She blushed angrily as he gave her a longer once-over, quietly admiring her perfect build before allowing her to carry on; all the while his ebony eyes were trained on her crystal blue ones. Almost instantly, his third limb stirred with a life of its own, straining within his spandex pants. It was all he could do to maintain control by staring into her eyes and not anywhere else. Lucky for him, it helped a little.

After making a full circle, Bulma let out an inaudible sigh, hoping that this was the end. Much to her dismay, the saiyan had only started his fun. She let out a shriek when she felt his hands clutch at her sides, pinning her body and face to the stone wall in front of her. And there it was again, that erected bulge now pressed painfully to her buttocks.

"You promised you wouldn't touch me!"

"I didn't promise you anything, human," he whispered hot breath into her ear before nuzzling her neck. So much for maintaining control. His hands daringly roamed to her breasts, gently kneading her luscious mounds before giving her hardened nubs a pinch.

Bulma squeezed her eyes shut, contemplating a way out of this. She was already sick of his games. All she needed to do is to find a way to distract him and hope for the best, but given the position they were in, it was more than likely that Vegeta would get a taste of her before she even get to budge an inch.

"Stop squirming!" he bellowed in her face as he spun her around to face him, pushing her up against the wall.

"If you wouldn't touch me!"

"Shut up!"

A brief moment of silence was shared between the two hot heads, but it was not of calmness. Blood boiled and coursed through their respective bodies as they glared murderously at one another with only thumb-sized distance between their faces. Being the one to always dominate, Vegeta released his hold on her and planted his palms on either side of her head, easily looming over her.

Then, he smirked.

"You know, at the rate this bullshit is going, the planet's gonna blow up in any day. It's just your luck that I came along to take all the dreadful pain away before we're done for. Believe me, there is no escape. I suggest we make the best out of this situation."

"A-are you... trying to seduce me?" Bulma asked wide-eyed, her brain failed to make sense of what he was conveying and why he was conveying as such, "Because if you are, you're doing a pretty bad job at it."

"I don't need to seduce you, woman, so don't insult me," he explained in a sneer and inclined his head towards her body, "Even when your mind denies me," he stated as he pointed a finger to her temple, "Your body will not," and finished by tracing his finger from her temple to her jawline and down to the valley of her breasts.

Bulma gulped and whispered, "Don't assume to know what I think and what my body is capable of."

Vegeta shifted and resumed his previous position by pressing his body to hers. "Let's put that to the test, shall we?" he challenged, nibbling her earlobe, "Your body against your will. Tough. You'll be screaming for more at the end of the day."

"We haven't even started. Don't be so smug," she narrowed her eyes and sneered in reply, forgetting her situation as the fighter in her was ever-ready to take up his challenge.

_She fell right into that. Perfect._ He smirked deeper as he thought, tracing his featherlike pecks down her slender neck.

"I win, I walk. You don't get a say," despite tingling from his kisses, she stated firmly. He simply grinned in at her absurd statement. As if he'll lose. He _always_ wins.

"Fair enough. You come, I fuck you," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Bulma swallowed hard at his last words. Those three little words sounded so dirty and a dull ache formed between her thighs. It was the way he said that was so filled with wanton and so very hot at the same time, it was as if she was all he ever wanted in the universe. With a shake of her head to push away the images from her mind, she tried her hardest to ignore his gentle assault to her column. His hands roamed on its own freewill while she had hers firmly gripped onto his biceps in a pitiful attempt to stop him.

Slowly, his hand found its way to her nether regions and was quick to discover her folds. His fingers delved for her treasured nub and she gritted her teeth, refusing to yield in to the waves of pleasure coursing through her and knowingly, he smirked evilly. He flicked the sensitive bud and Bulma's knees involuntarily weakened. She buckled and clenched her thighs together, denying him access to her core. Having none of that, Vegeta used his knee to pry apart her legs. He planted his kneecap on the wall and had her left leg hung over his thigh, ensuring she was nice and wide as his fingers skilfully tortured her bucket of sensitive veins.

"T-that's not fair!" she whimpered, her eyes strained to keep a hold on his.

"As far as this goes, there are only two rules," he reminded her, "For you to resist, and for me to attack, however it may be," at which Bulma groaned when he plunged two fingers deep into her centre, her nails biting into his arms.

His fingers expertly did a cycling motion, cleverly hitting her g-spot. Bulma bit down hard on her lower lip in attempts to stifle her moans. Blue eyes trembled under the determined glare of dark orbs. Gentility was thrown out the window as Vegeta mercilessly fingered her, and they both knew it was only a matter of time before her body literally welcome him with open arms... and legs.

Relentless with his attacks, Vegeta dipped down to her chest and captured a hardened nipple with his mouth, simultaneously kneading it with his free hand. Bulma grabbed his shoulders still determined to push him away before this went any further. Then, the saiyan bit down on her nipple and that was all it took for her to release that restrained moan aloud.

Vegeta captured her mouth and swallowed her moan, relishing in the vibration that coursed from her throat and through their mouths. He kept his eyes opened as he kissed her passionately, and while Bulma succumbed and melted to the heated touch of their lips, his eyes were trained on the woman.

All his life, he has never been one to trust anyone, not even the women he beds. Let's just say that paranoia is at the top of his list. And for that, he never closes his eyes.

"Do you do this to all your victims?" Bulma pulled away when breathing became a priority and questioned in between little gasps, her body trying its best to not yield to his ministrations.

"You're hardly a victim," he answered amusingly, his fingers slicked with her juices. _She's already so wet. Soon, she will surrender_.

"Not like the ones you kill. A rape victim, perhaps," she corrected him, her mind starting to waver as his torturous fingers successfully elicited another moan.

"It's hardly rape when you seem to be enjoying it."

"I am NOT enjoying this."

"Oh, no?" and he summoned heated energy towards his fingertips, jolting her sensitive walls with electrical waves enough to make her jump and heighten her ecstasy up to a notch.

She groaned, "W-what did you do?" gripping harder at his arms.

"Your body seems to be enjoying every second of it. But what does your will tell you?" he smirked evilly as he continued to finger her, faster and deeper. He was confident that it was only a matter of time before she gives up.

"Fuck my body!"

"Oh, yeah. In time."

"No, I meant screw it!" she groaned at the back of her throat, thinking if she should just take pleasure in her poor choice of words or correct herself.

"Patience," he grinned, clearly amused.

"No, my mind is stronger than that! To hell with my body!"

"And you'll be screaming for God," he ignored her attempts to correct herself and smirked with sick delight. He produced another wave of energy to his fingers and released it into her core, and this time with intentions to heat her centre to newer heights.

"Oh, God, aaaaahhhhhhh!"

And she came like a river, lost in a fog of desire and ascended elation.

Her grip weakened on his arm and Bulma fell onto his chest gasping for air. Her dainty fingertips nailed the front of his breastplate and she took in greedy gulps of breath, eyes rolling to the back on its own accord. She lowered her lids and revelled in the fact that she just had one of the best orgasms in the longest time, and it may very well be the best. Lost in his own desires, Vegeta released her folds and held her by the waist, leaning in to suckle her exposed neck.

"I win," he whispered delightfully into her ear before he spun them both around and gentle shoved her to the ground. In an instant, he's had her pinned on her back while he stretched out like a cat over her.

"Lick it off," he ordered as he shoved his fingers into her mouth.

Admitting defeat and not one to lower her pride, she had decided to make this little game of theirs a consensual fuck before licking all of her juices off his fingers. Her tongue cleverly and sensually lap away her cum and that was all it took for Vegeta to stop breathing as he watched her blow his fingers. She trained her eyes on him, enjoying what little control she had over him at this very moment. Powering over him was short-lived when finally he realised it and decided to take charge once more and crashed his lips onto hers.

Her sweet nectar flowed through their mouths as their tongues battled for dominance. While she had her eyes closed, Vegeta watched as he kissed her and enjoyed the way she was equally passionately kissing back, all the while fighting the urge to close his eyes and just feel for once. But no, he wouldn't. To be able to keep his eyes open only means that she meant nothing to him. And that's what it is.

Slowly, he traced his kisses downwards and Bulma craned her neck, allowing him to have better access. She let out an appreciative moan when he licked her pumping artery on her slender column with his hot tongue. _Maybe he's right. Maybe I should just 'lay back' *snicker* and enjoy the ride. It's not like he's bad at it, he's actually pretty good. Oh, my God, damn him and his tongue, aaah! Why must he be so handsome, and hot, and sexy? He should be lucky that his last lay will be with me_.

Oblivious to her conceited thoughts, Vegeta kneaded her breasts, pushing those full orbs together as he nuzzled over them. They locked eyes as he groped, licked, sucked, and bit her mounds. Bulma felt bolder with every second passed and entangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer as he ravaged her chest.

Feeling his groin throbbing painfully in his pants, he straightened and removed his armour. His pants followed suit and Bulma's heat trembled with delight and anticipation as she awed at the length of his manhood, hungrily sizing up his appendage. Not missing her silent scrutiny, he smirked proudly at the earth woman and regained his assault on her lips, this time clamping his teeth down her lip and bruising it in the process.

"Take it off," Bulma moaned as she tugged on his spandex top.

"Don't order me around," he growled in mild agitation, though his eyes shone with an amused glint and gladly obliged before quickly removing the annoying attire.

He parted her legs to the back till her knees touched her shoulders, widely revealing her sex to him. He licked his lips hungrily and in one swift movement, plunged deep into her moist heat, finally releasing the constrained waves of pure ecstasy that harboured within her veins. Heavy breaths intermingled in the spaces between them and Bulma groaned brokenly as he quickened his pace.

Hardness clashed against softness as they moved in synced rhythm. Vegeta pounded her deeply, their skin slapping against one another and Bulma mewled in pleasure. It was so amazing it left them both speechless, unable to form a single thought in their minds.

Towering over, he planted a fist on the ground next to her head and watched the woman as he slowed down to a steadier pace. Her moans were like music to his ears, thrilling and stimulating at the same time, further exciting his erected groin. With every penetrating pump, her moans got louder and raspier, making him involuntarily increase his speed. And as Bulma was about to reach her peak, he leaned in and captured her lips, swallowing her cries. Relishing in delight, the saiyan prince eventually gave in to the gratifying sensations their bodies were producing and closed his eyes. For once and possibly the first time, he rode the waves of unparalleled pleasure, throwing all sorts of vigilance into the air.

And it felt so fucking good.

His rough kisses trailed to her jawline and collarbone. Having his fingers tangled in her cerulean tresses, he pulled her head back, nibbling her neck at his disposal. Bulma groaned aloud and arched her back, involuntarily pushing herself up to meet his strong thrusts. Unable to maintain self-control any longer, Vegeta uprighted himself and pulled Bulma along with him. She straddled him as he knelt on the ground fucking her from below. His hastened his tempo and pushed her down with his large hands with every upward thrust.

Lost in a wave of intense pleasure, their climaxes were nearing at a rapid speed. She pushed herself hard against him as her release hit her like a tidal wave, her nails sinking into his back. In the throes of passion, she whimpered his name and something in him snapped at the sound of his name as the surge of his own release hit him fiercely. He crashed his lips roughly to her and with a grunt, came inside of her.

Both breathing hard, it took them a couple of minutes to regain their composures as they gasped for air, and even then, they stayed that way a little while longer. Bulma rested her head on his muscular shoulders while he was contented just hugging her waist. Eventually, they recovered and Bulma pulled back with her hands enveloped around his strong neck for support.

Vegeta watched her with caution when she reached for his lips with her fingers. Very softly, she placed her digits and gently traced over them, her brain remembering the fine textured contours of his soft cushions. Slowly, she leaned in and kissed him tenderly, making Vegeta closing his eyes and surrender to her softness. He realised his mistake and kept his dark eyes open. He watched her quietly, taking in her passionate antics as their tongues tickled one another. It was then it occurred to Bulma, in the midst of their tender lip-lock, that the kiss didn't feel right.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and was surprised to see him looking back at her. _Were they open the whole time? Oh, my gosh_...

Eventually, they stopped kissing and merely stared into each other's eyes. A few minutes went by and Vegeta slowly pushed her off of him. Awkwardly, they stood rooted to their spot. Bulma wrapped her arms around her body, taking meek glances up at the rugged saiyan. Without another word exchanged, she scurried passed him and picked up her discarded clothes. Vegeta followed suit.

It took him only a few seconds to pull his pants up and wore his top. The final touch was his tattered armour and when that was on, he quietly went to retrieve the two Dragon Balls before turning to look back at the earth woman.

While pulling up her pants, Bulma had her back to him and was unaware that someone was intensely staring at her.

He skimmed appreciatively over her entire person one last time. A sudden sense of forlorn and longing washed over him though he quickly brushed it away. It was insignificant. He frowned. She was insignificant. No doubt the ride was more than fun, in fact it has been one of the most thrilling one he's been on. He has never taken a woman in such a way before. But as hopes of living to see another day grew slimmer by the hour, knowing that your end is near, he wouldn't regret the past hour.

She was difficult at first, but with a little bit of manipulation and well-played words, and all things considered, no doubt she had enjoyed it. She couldn't lie to him and say that she hated it. And now... it was time to part ways. But he promised himself that should they ever cross paths again in the near future, if they ever survive and Frieza finally defeated, he shall keep her. He will make sure of it.

Snapping out of his stupor, he cocked his head to the side when he sensed the energy of the bald one approaching rapidly. He stole one last glance at the woman who now had her top back on before quietly lifting himself into the sky and blasted off towards south, not even saying his silent goodbyes.

Somehow, Bulma knew he was gone in that instant and twirled on her feet and faced the sky. She stared at the clear green sky, watching the tiny dot that was Vegeta flying away. She stayed that way for a good fifteen seconds till she could no longer see him with a foreboding feeling coursing through her veins and frowned. _Well, he's gone. With the Dragon Ball. And... We won't meet again. Maybe in another lifetime, who knows_. She thought inwardly and sighed deeply before reaching for her parka.

Meanwhile, Krillen was fast approaching Bulma's hideout but made an abrupt halt in mid-air as he sensed a powerful force coming towards him. What appeared to be a speck of dust was slowly enlarging into the form of Vegeta. At the sight of the saiyan soldier, Krillen felt his heart stopped beating and air dislodged from his lungs.

Vegeta flee past him and locked eyes with Krillen, giving him a wicked smirk on the way. Krillen's eyes widened when he finally snapped out his daze and realised that Vegeta was carrying two Dragon Balls. All thoughts were thrown out the window when it finally dawned on him that the saiyan had drawn from the direction of Bulma's hideout. Which means...

"Oh, no. Bulma!" to hell with Vegeta and the Dragon Balls, he blasted off faster than ever towards his friend, praying that he wasn't too late.

"Please be alright, Bulma!"

Reaching the lifted gorge, Krillen landed none too gently and skidded deeper into the premise. Words could not describe his relief when he saw the blue-haired scientist and he released a sigh. It was at that time that Bulma zipped her parka and tidied her messed up hair.

"Bulma!"

She twirled around with a gasp, surprised to see her friend, "Krillen!"

"Vegeta was here, I saw him!" he exclaimed, clearly out of breath, "He took the Dragon Ball!"

"Yes... yes, he did," she stuttered and muttered wearily, looking tired than ever before.

Worried, Krillen frowned and walked towards her. And as he did, his tiny nose picked up an unusual scent that permeated the area and it was then he knew that something had happened; something unseemly. His brows furrowed deeply with worry.

"Bulma... are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he questioned softly, concern written clearly on his face as he looked her over for any sort of injury. Much to his relief, there was none. But he couldn't shake off the fact that he knew something did happen just moments earlier.

"I'm alright," she reassured him, flashing him the most reassuring smile she could muster.

"... Okay," he stared at her dubiously, uncertain yet relief at the same time that she was actually unharmed, "Well, it's not safe here," he stated quietly, "If Vegeta can find you all the way out here, I have no doubts that the rest could as well. We should relocate you to somewhere with a cave and out of sight. Come on, pack whatever you can and let's get outta here, hmm?" and he finished with that warm smile of his, to which Bulma smiled back weakly and quietly nodded. Usually she would argue back, demanding that it was her choice to stay where she wanted to, but she didn't and it scared the little fighter. After a few minutes of battling with his inner voice, eventually, he managed to convince himself to give her and Vegeta the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was just seeing things when he saw Bulma dressing up, and maybe the scent he picked up was not sex.

He stood by the side, quietly watching Bulma encapsulating whatever she could. She seemed so tired since the last time he saw her, but then again, they were all just as equally exhausted. He briefly wondered where Gohan was before Bulma turned to him and indicated that she was ready to leave.

"Are you sure you're fine, Bulma?" being his worried self, he pressed one last time as they walked towards the edge of the gorge, ready to head south.

"I'm really okay, Krillen..."

"But Vegeta-"

"He didn't do anything to me, so don't worry, okay?" clearly, she lied but no one else needed to know that. She inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh, decapsulating her air-moped before relaying her summarised encounter with the saiyan prince.

"Vegeta came, took what he wanted, and left."


End file.
